


A Wolf's Prey

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blackmail, But just barely, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I know this is orphaned but comments are still very welcome!, Minor Violence, Nothing about this is nice, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Struggle, Semi-appropriate use of a taser, Sexual Coercion, Snake gets put through the wringer here poor guy, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can't believe you're this pathetic, servicing one woman just to keep another alive. I wonder what she would think of you if she knew?”Wolf saw the tendons in his forearms shift and imagined him digging his nails into his cuffed hands hard enough to bleed.“You’re not exactly giving me a choice here.” He looked up at her, eyes icy with hatred, but it took a little too long, his gaze lingering in certain spots.“No, I'm not.” She agreed, pressing the toe of her boot into his crotch and smiling wickedly as he grit his teeth and shifted under it. “But you're not exactly resisting, either. She will think that's even worse-”“-Shut the fuck up and get on with it.” He growled. Her smile faded as she hooked a leg over his shoulder and shoved her heel into his back, pulling him forward.“There's a better use for your mouth than that, Snake.”





	A Wolf's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly made for the purposes of stress relief and a lot of characters in this series make for great punching bags, so.... >_> I don't exactly want this attached to any name so that's why it's orphaned. I know there's stuff in the MG tag that's a lot worse but yeah.
> 
> Comments are still very welcome! I won't be able to reply but I will appreciate them in my heart.
> 
> And it goes without saying but obviously the shit that's in here is completely fictional and I don't think rape or manipulation or blackmail is okay in real life, ever. EVER.

They had transferred him to a regular holding cell for the time being. One of the conductors in the torture machine had started to fry and Ocelot was looking for a spare replacement. He had thought keeping Snake in a sealed-off place was a better idea so that he wouldn't know about their minor problem.

Wolf thought it was a great idea too, for different reasons.

“What the fuck do _you_ want?” he was slouched on the edge of the bed, wrists cuffed together behind his back so he couldn't use his codec, and he definitely didn't look happy to see her.

She raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the cell, the door slamming heavily behind her. “You look awful. How many rounds have you been through?”

“Plenty.” he said coldly. His voice was hoarse from screaming, a blood vessel had burst in his right eye and his breathing was definitely uneven. He also wasn't sitting up straight, which meant that the muscles in either his back or over his ribs were injured. Wolf mentally catalogued all of that. He was tired. She needed for him to be.

“He’s not even trying to get information out of you anymore, you know.” She placed the bag she was holding onto the floor and looked around the room.

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Does it? How much more of this can you realistically take?”

“However much is necessary.” Typical closed-off answers.

Wolf started to absently pace back and forth. “Ocelot said he would keep the girl alive if you resisted, right? I know him better than you do, and that's a lie.” She kept her tone deceptively light. “He will still torture her, much worse than he’s done with you, rape her even, until she dies anyway and he’d proclaim it an accident. It’s happened before with other hostages he’s taken. I’ve seen it.” 

His eyes widened before he composed his expression with some difficulty. “You wouldn’t come here to feed me information. What are you _really_ trying to tell me? Spit it out.” his voice shook very slightly.

She stopped in front of him and examined her nails. “Meryl is currently under my watch,” She continued. “She's knocked out in our infirmary. I’d hate to see her come to further harm-”

“Don’t try to play moral high ground. You shot her twice, you don't care what happens to her.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But you do.”

Snake paused for a few seconds. “What does that mean?” He said cautiously.

Wolf bent down and placed her hands on his knees, noting how his eyes drifted downwards for an instant before snapping back up to hers. “I could protect her and keep Ocelot's hands off her. _If_.” She leaned into him a little more and began to walk her fingers up his leg.”You do whatever I say, whatever I want. Just this once. Think of it like a favor.”

His lip curled. “Sorry, not interested. I don't think ‘heartless slut’ is quite my type.”

“So you don't care if she suffers.” she said softly.

“That's not what I said-” he froze as the meaning of her words clicked into place. She stood up and brushed her fingers up his neck, tilting his chin back. He quickly pulled away in disgust.

“You.” He gnashed his teeth. “You’re vile. So it’s ether Meryl who gets assaulted and killed, or _me_? Do you somehow think that’s better?!” He spat.

She went to the metal chair that was bolted to the floor next to the bed and lounged in it. “I’m an angel compared to Ocelot. I’m not going to beat you half to death or cut you up. I still want for you to face me on field in one piece, after all. I'm just,” she tilted her head. “Not that nice.”

“Forget it, I'm not gonna be your _toy_. Go find someone else.”

“You don’t think you can handle me? That’s a shame. I’ll leave you to explain her very avoidable death to your CO.” Wolf made to get up as slow as she could, picturing the look of regretful panic that would drop onto his face.

“No! I...” She turned to see that Snake had stood up. He fidgeted and stared holes into the wall, still wrestling with his dignity.

She gave him one last push. “Well? What will it be? Your splintering pride, or the life and sanity of a young, innocent, 18 year old girl, who still has her whole life ahead of her...?”

It was almost a minute before he spoke.

“...What do you want me to do?” He asked quietly to the floor.

A leer grew on her face. _Easy._

“Come here, Snake.”

He took a breath and walked slowly to her, steps echoing off the cell walls. She gazed at him in silence as he stood in front of her, then lifted her hand and pointed downwards. His jaw clenched and he reluctantly lowered himself to one knee, then the other.

She caught him stealing a glance or two as she stood and quickly took off her pants before she sat back down and slid a finger under the side of her black panties.

“Why don't you start by helping me take these off?” She said, stretching the elastic.

He irately jiggled his cuffs to show that he wasn’t able. She tilted her head and smiled, waiting for him to get it. When he did, he gave her a look of disbelief, then barely suppressed rage.

“I'm gonna have a lot of fun killing you once this is over,” he seethed, face flushed as he took the side of her panties in his teeth, scooting back to tug them down and off. A thrill went through her at the sight and she gave a wild giggle.

“I can't believe you're this pathetic, servicing one woman just to keep another alive. I wonder what she would think of you if she knew?”

Wolf saw the tendons in his forearms shift and imagined him digging his nails into his hands hard enough to bleed.

“You’re not exactly giving me a choice here.” He looked up at her, eyes icy with hatred, but it took a little too long, his gaze again lingering in certain spots.

“No,” She agreed, pressing the toe of her boot into his crotch and smiling wickedly as he grit his teeth and shifted under it. “But you're not exactly resisting, either. She will think that's even worse-”

“-Shut the fuck up and get on with it already.” He growled.

Her smile faded as she hooked a leg over his shoulder and shoved her heel into his back, pulling him forward.

“There's a better use for your mouth than that, Snake.

He stumbled forward then settled between her legs, shoulders slumping in defeat. He leaned into her, breath caressing her sex. He touched his lips to her, then hesitated. She watched his ears turn red and grinned.

“Don’t be shy, _aşkım._ You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Course I have,” he muttered, then finally pushed his tongue past her folds and slid it up.

Wolf took an unsteady breath at the feeling, in the chill of the Alaskan facility his tongue was hot as it worked against her, hesitantly but firmly. She placed a hand on his head, slouching back a bit in the chair and motioning him closer. After a while she tugged upwards at his hair so he would pay more attention to her clit and sighed as he responded, giving the nub a steady, wet massage. He increased the pressure until he accidentally pushed the little protective hood of skin back. Wolf tensed as sparks of something bordering on unpleasant danced through her legs, and she didn't like the way he paused and glanced up at her, seeming to take note of her reaction. She pushed him back a bit.

“What are you doing?” she asked, eyes narrowing. “Don't be so rough.”

“My mistake,” he answered, his face carefully blank. Something about it unsettled her but she huffed and pulled him down again, knowing that she could always kick him if he misbehaved.

He went lower this time, licking up the wetness around her opening and dipping his tongue inside for more. Wolf gripped his head more firmly and rolled her hips into his face to get him to tongue-fuck her, sighing out her approval when he didn't resist. An idea then popped into her head and she she slid her foot forward and pressed her toe into his crotch, he tensed and made a short noise but she wanted more than that. She dug it more firmly and he groaned, making her practically melt into the chair at the vibration. She let Snake go and he rested against her inner thigh, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the way he was being used.

“I didn't say stop,” She said, pulling him to her again and he seemed to gain confidence as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked slowly. A shudder wracked her and she propped her other leg over his shoulder and dug her nails into his scalp.

“Mmmh, _azgın sürtük,_ keep doing that-” she breathed.

He sucked harder, rolling his tongue over her and it was now hard to keep composure, Wolf started to slouch over him as heat flooded her senses. He pressed himself close and hummed against her, long and low, it made her spasm and yelp as her orgasm crashed into her a lot sooner than expected. He grunted when her thighs clamped against his head as she came. He let her go and she slumped back into the chair as they both caught their breath.

Moments passed before a puff of air against her thigh indicated a silent laugh. “That was quick.”

Wolf picked up her head to see him giving her a smug look. She thought about kicking his ribs for that, but she was still in a dream-like state and her legs didn't want to move yet. She settled for a half-hearted glare, and he coolly maintained eye contact as he leaned forward and laved his tongue over her clit, pushing back the hood again. Alarm bells immediately went off in her head and she moved to shove him away but he ignored her and latched on, pulling her nub into his mouth roughly, repeatedly. Scraping his teeth against it. Wolf almost screamed at the sudden feeling, being interpreted by her frayed, recovering nerves as pain. Sharp pain.

"Get...Off...!" She gasped, trying to punch his temple, trying to sit up to get her legs off his shoulders so she can get leverage to pull away, but she still couldn’t find the muscle strength to do it. He bored his eyes into her and growled, refusing to let up.

A realization clicked somewhere in her panicked mind- he had his hands bound but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He had waited for her to cum first so that she would be weak and hyper-sensitive before he tried anything-

A stab of pain tore through her when Snake closed his teeth around her clit and she screeched and reflexively brought down the heel of her boot onto his back. It knocked the wind out of him and he let go. She immediately sat up, hands covering her vulva as she shakily tried to stand, but she was forced back down when he got up and leaned forward, balancing a knee on the chair and caging her in against it, pressing his face close to hers. She stared at him in shock and his lip curled.

“What’s the matter, can't handle a little resistance? Maybe you're not cut out for this.” he said darkly, pressing his knee between her legs.

Wolf's mind raced through possible actions before settling on giving him a swift jab to the kidney. His face contorted and he dropped again to the ground. She took advantage of his incapacitation and scrambled to her bag, returning to find him sitting up. Adrenaline briefly helped her get the strength to pin him to the floor and her pink handheld taser crackled as she slammed it into his side. He convulsed hard and yelled through his teeth, the electric current making him too tense to struggle. Wolf loudly cussed him out in Turkish and held the taser there for two, three, four seconds before she relented. He gasped brokenly for air, his body twitching involuntarily.

“You’re an idiot if you thought that I would ever let you do that without consequences.” She snarled, standing up to tower over him. “ _Fuck_ you. I should just leave and order Ocelot to put you through one more round before he has his way with your little girlfriend and makes you watch!”

He could only lay there panting, not daring to look at her. She turned and stepped towards her discarded clothes, touching gingerly at herself to check for blood. It was irritated and over-sensitive but thankfully no skin was broken.

“ _Wait_ ,” His voice was a strained whisper. “Don’t leave, I’m so sorry-”

She scoffed and put on her panties. “Stop your crying. You’ve already shown me that you’d throw away your girl’s life over your bruised ego. You don’t deserve any more of my time.”

He rolled to his side and cracked his eyes open, looking pitifully up at her. “That won’t happen again. You can do whatever you want with me, okay? I won’t resist anymore.” He swallowed. “Don’t kill Meryl. _Please_ , she’s just a kid!”

Wolf waited a few seconds then walked back over. “One more step out of line, just _one_ , and she dies. Understand?”

“Yes."

“Get up.” She commanded, kicking his side. He coughed and sat up but had to lean against the wall for leverage, swaying on his feet but finally managing to stand. Despite how she was treating him, there was now a definite strain against the front of his fatigues. He was either a little more messed up than she thought, or the adrenaline from being knocked around was having some unintended side effects. Maybe both.

She pulled a key from her shirt pocket and stepped behind him. “No wrong moves.”

“You’re releasing me?”

“You’re going to get right back in them. Strip.” She quickly stepped away, feeling a little nervous now that Snake's hands were free.

But to her relief he didn't do anything but strip, pushing his boots under the bed and folding his pants before tossing them on the floor next to them, a habit of neatness that she recognized from being in the military. True to that, he also didn't seem to care about being naked, crossing his arms and standing up straight once he was done, though that confidence changed a bit when she walked towards him and made sure he saw her drag her eyes over every inch of his frame, stopping to lean onto one foot and tilt her head.

“What?” He snapped, then flinched when she raised a hand to his face, but she only slid a finger under his bandana to pull it off. He finally broke eye contact and dug a hand through his hair.

“Oh, nothing.” She said lightly, stepping over to the bed and smiling as he followed without being asked. He laid back and gave her a leer when she lifted his wrists above his head to secure them together against the metal bed frame.

“If you want me to fuck you properly you should leave my hands untied. I’ll try to be good.” Like hell.

“I was never intending to let you fuck me, _aşkım._ Your brother does that just fine.” Wolf gleefully watched that statement scrape at his ego and put him back in his place.

“...I didn’t need to know that.”

She laughed and picked up her bag, dropping it onto the mattress and swinging a leg over him to perch on his thighs. He shifted a bit under her. “I have something else planned.”

He eyed the bag suspiciously. “What?”

“Have you ever been hospitalized?” She got out a small case and opened it.

“I've had my fair share of visits.” He said absently, more concerned with trying to see what was in the case.

“So then you should know more or less how something like this feels.” Wolf pulled out something and held it in the air in front of him.

It was a simple rod, almost straight but with a very slight s-curve. The clean, stainless steel shone in the harsh fluorescent light of the holding cell as she watched his eyes travel down its seven-inch length. It was thin but not at all delicate, and had a definite weight as she held it by a small spherical handle at the top. Snake showed no signs of recognition.

“Except this is a lot more… how do you say it in English? Recreational, in nature.” She mused. She laid the metal against his erection and watched him flinch at its coldness before all the color fled from his face as he realized what she was implying.

“Fuck no. FUCK no! I'm not doing that!!” he yanked at his restraints and tried to pull back. Wolf leaned forward and pressed herself to him, feeling him rub up against her stomach. At no point during all this, she noted, did he ever start to go soft.

“You're not? But you said you'd let me do _anything.”_ She purred, shifting to run the tip up and down his dick.

He gave her a scathing look then gave up and sighed, letting his head fall back against the mattress. “So this is all just about you hurting me, huh? Great.”

Wolf sat up and went into her bag again. “It will only hurt at first. It's worse if you're tense, of course. Since you're quite the bundle of nerves you had better brace yourself.” She smirked as she got out sterilized lube and worked it over the rod with her fingers. “If you relax enough, I could easily get it all the way in. Then back out, then in again…” she drawled, loving the way he kept anxiously shifting under her.

“Don't say that.” He hissed. She glanced over to see precum beading from his dick and took it in hand, giving him a smug look.

“Someone's excited,” She let her palm slide loosely against it and it jumped as his breath caught.

“No, I hate this.” He muttered, unable to take his eyes off the sound held in her other hand.

“Really? Fear usually makes most men flag.” She held him straight and gently touched the rod to his head.

“Maybe some signals got crossed.”

“You make a lot of excuses.”

“Quit stalling, you bitch, just-!”

She eased the the tip in mid-sentence and he startled, hissing through his teeth as his eyes widened in pain.

She ignored him and started slowly feeding the sound into him, lube and precum making it easy. She watched as his slit took it in, his stomach kept tensing and he kept trying to pull back, but he had nowhere to go. She hummed contentedly and pressed a little harder, letting him feel how heavy it was.

“Wait- ...Slow down-!” Snake managed, squirming and tugging at his cuffs, metal scraping against the bed frame.

Wolf looked at him coolly and took her time in slowing the sound to an agonizing halt. He went limp and breathed unsteadily, appearing to be trying to calm himself down.

“You can't take it? I only have an inch and a half in.” She said softly. His breath halted and he cracked his eyes open to stare in horror at the seemingly endless remaining amount jutting out from the tip.

“Wolf, I can't do this, that's too much-” he whispered.

Wolf felt a thrill run down her spine and settle between her legs as she drank in his fear. She had watched him and his impenetrable wall of determination and stoicism, never hesitating for a second in the face of danger like a true professional. Nobody else in Foxhound so far had managed to so much as dent his armor. Not even Ocelot. Even when he was being tortured, his face only betrayed pain and exhaustion, never fear.

And yet here, with nothing but a threat and a tool and some privacy, he was giving it to her in buckets. His hair was starting to stick to his brow, eyes wide and pupils dilated, with his pulse hammering through his dick and it was _delicious_. Fear and vulnerability and arousal, mixed together into that perfect blend that had heat soaring through her veins. It had been too long since another man had laid himself before her quite like this.

“You don’t get to decide that, Snake.” She purred, pressing it further down. He didn't have time to panic and his head fell back in silent agony, thigh muscles seizing under her as his body tried to reject the foreign object.

At three inches she stopped again. His face was turned to the side and eyes squeezed shut and sweat had started to drip down his temple.

“We’re almost halfway there. How are you doing?” She asked sweetly, truly not caring a single bit about Snake's comfort outside of causing him permanent injury.

“I’m...doing great…” he rasped.

“Are you?” She took the handle of the sound and twisted it slowly.

His groan was strained and guttural, his hips snapped upwards and it made him take in more by accident. He jolted and made a panicked noise, frantically trying to press backwards into the bed to undo his mistake. Wolf doesn't let him.

“Oh, you're doing my job for me? It must feel pretty good, then.” she hummed.

“No, it fucking hurts,” He mumbled shakily, though by the way his dick was twitching in her hand and pre was still managing to seep out from around the metal, she suspected that wasn’t all he was feeling.

“Do you want for me to give you more?” She reached over and caressed his cheek in mock care, and to her surprise he briefly leaned into her hand.

“Whatever you want.” was his quiet answer, which was the only right answer. She patted his cheek.

“Good boy.”

The sound went further still, she added more lube and had to press just a little harder in order to compensate for how much it was now being squeezed.

After five inches he got weaker and started to have trouble breathing.

After six he became lightheaded and fuzzy and gave up struggling entirely.

“Last one.” Wolf whispered, sliding it down the one remaining inch, the bead handle now touching his head. It looked pretty, like a Prince Albert piercing hiding seven horrifying inches of metal. Snake shivered, eyes threatening to roll back. Goosebumps covered his chest and his face was paper-white. Wolf wondered if he was on the verge of blacking out and she twisted the sound again for good measure. He arched his back and gasped before going slack in exhaustion.

“Wake up, Snake, you need more energy than that. We're not done yet.” He stared unseeing at a point by her shoulder. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he eventually became alert, now properly looking at her.

“I could just leave you here like this. Do you want to cum or not?” He simply looked away, remaining silent.

Wolf quirked a brow and idly tapped at the handle with a finger, listening to his breath catch with each tap. “I don't have all day.”

“Yeah,” it was so quiet she could barely hear it.

“Louder.”

He glared daggers at her but a hard flick of the handle drained his anger quickly. “ _Yesss-!”_ he hissed.

She began to withdraw the sound much to his shuddering relief, the lessened pressure finally allowing a stream of pre to drool out from around the metal. She stopped when it was about halfway out and began to push back in, squeezing his cock in her other hand and he groaned brokenly, pitching up into her.

She fucked the sound into him slow and deep, drinking in the sight of him tossing his head back and rolling his hips in time with it, his bound hands clenching and unclenching around nothing. She felt her heart thump in excitement that he had finally given in, and see-sawed it a tiny bit to wring more of her now semi-compliant prisoner.

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ ,” he growled through his teeth, eyes glazed over. “More, _more_ , come on- _”_

Wolf bit her lip and wiggled the sound while pulling it almost all the way out, then shoved it firmly back in, as fast as she felt confident wouldn't injure. Either way Snake didn't care, he arched his back and swore loudly as more pre dripped onto his tightening stomach.

He went lax as she let go of the rod and started jerking him around it, weakly murmuring his assent, all the ‘ _please’_ s she could ever want to hear, and she leaned forward and balanced a hand next to his head, grinning cruelly.

“Look at yourself.” She purred. “All those stories about you being an untouchable mercenary, yet I have you wrapped around my finger with nothing but this tool. I don’t think this is just about Meryl. You're desperately lonely, so starved for the touch of another that you'd happily let me rip your ego to shreds if it only meant I was getting you off. What would she think of you? What would your entire _support team_ think of you?”

The color drained out of his face at the mention of his support, but he didn't have much time to think about that before she went faster, not caring if she jolted the sound handle along the way. His hips bucked into her and he gasped, hurtling towards the edge before his eyes snapped open in dawning horror when he remembered his release wouldn't have an exit.

“Take it out! Take it out take it out take it out-!” he yelled in panic, shoving his head back into the pillow and dragging his heels along the bed, shaking with tension and fear.

Wolf continued stroking him as she pulled it up an inch, two, four, taking her sweet time. The sensation of it dragging out appeared to be too much and he convulsed as he came hard around the metal, eyes rolling back in his head. Wolf quickly tilted the rod and cum shot out from the narrow opening that made, the first stream splattering against his cheek from the pressure and the rest painting his chest and stomach.

She waited until he began to come down before straightening the rod again and sliding it out the rest of the way, he hissed when the last of it popped out and more cum oozed slowly from his abused slit.

Wolf looked down at him and licked her fingers, power and satisfaction singing through her nerves. There was no other word to describe him but wrecked. He lay still save for the occasional aftershock that trembled down his spine, covered in his own semen with a line of it running down his jaw. His head was tilted sideways and his mouth hung open as he caught his breath in bursts of vapor due to the Alaskan temperatures. A sheen of cold sweat lay across his forehead and chest and his hair stuck straight up in a few places. His hands hung slack in their restraints, wrists rubbed raw from his struggling. Wrecked and gorgeous.

Snake grunted as Wolf moved to get off of him. She crouched next to the bed and pet his hair, smiling at him.

“You’re quite handsome, you know that?”

He simply looked at her for a few seconds, eyes dead, before turning his head the other way.

“That… that was it, right?” He mumbled, voice hoarse. He tensed as dull panic rose in his throat. “I did do what you wanted, right? I kept my promise and-”

“Yes, you did. The girl lives.” She said softly, watching the tension drain out of him. She fished the key out and freed his wrists. He began to curl in on himself, digging his nails into his arms and shivering. Wolf leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a mark of dark green lipstick. He weakly shoved her away.

“Don't fucking touch me.” He snarled. “ _I’m gonna kill you the next time I see you._ ”

“I’ll tell Ocelot to hold off on the next round, maybe even cancel it. You’ll need the time to rest if you want to face me on the field again, _aşkım_.” She picked up his pants and tossed them on the bed next to him. He glared at her for a little longer before turning back to the wall, defeated.

“Get out, then.” He said quietly, curling into himself further. She simply laughed and packed up her things, humming while putting her pants on, mind still buzzing with the giddy feeling of _power_. Ocelot was right, torture was quite the rush.

“See you later, hero. May the best sniper win.” The door slid heavily shut and locked behind her and she walked down the holding cell hall, a definite spring now in her step.


End file.
